janelles_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janelle's Survivor Series
Janelle's Survivor Series is a Tengaged group game based on the American version of the Survivor reality game show. The series first premiered on March 13, 2013, on the main Tengaged website, where it was hosted by entrepreneur and co-creator Janelle Pierzina. From Maldives to All-Stars, Pierzina co-hosted the show alongside co-creator and original Big Brother and The Voice host BigBruv. BigBruv stepped down as co-host and Executive Producer before the ninth series began. After the conclusion of the ninth series on August 25, 2013, Pierzina revealed that after a five-month airing, the show will be put on hiatus until further notice. After a further five months, it was confirmed by Pierzina that the show would return with the tenth season, due to begin on February 5, 2014, however BigBruv wasn't due to make any plans on returning alongside him. Instead, it was revealed that Platinum Big Brother host, and Guadeloupe runner-up Lauren-Jade will instead co-host the season. Format and rules The show maroons around a group of 16 or more strangers divided into two or three tribes in a hot environment where they must compete in challenges to earn a reward or immunity from being eliminated from the game at Tribal Council. Medical conditions such as injuries due to bans or deciding not to continue because of infections may have contestants eliminated other than by vote. The final two or three players remaining in the game face a jury of anywhere from seven to nine players who decide who the worthy winner must be. The player with the most votes earns the title of Sole Survivor and a gift prize. Series overview The Seasons The first season, Survivor: Maldives, lasted for 15 days, from March 13–31, 2013, followed on April 4, 2013 by Survivor: Cayman Islands, which finished a shorter 14 days later on April 21, 2013. Both seasons featured sixteen brand new contestants. Survivor: Tanzania also featured sixteen new contestants, plus two returning contestants from previous seasons for the first time. The season lasted for 15 days from April 24 to May 9, 2013. The fourth season, Survivor: New Zealand was the first to feature more than two tribes, with eighteen players split into an equal three tribes. The season lasted for 16 days, running from May 11–28, 2013. Two days later saw the first "Back to Basics" themed season, Survivor: Aruba, which was broadcast from May 30 to June 14, 2013 and lasted 15 days. The next three seasons, Survivor: Germany, Survivor: Libya, and the first all-returning-cast season Survivor: All-Stars ran back to back for a total of 44 days, from June 21 to August 4, 2013. After a mini-hiatus, Pierzina returned alone to host the ninth season, Survivor: Guadeloupe, which lasted for 15 days, running from August 9 to August 25, 2013, featuring the usual 16 contestants. After the broadcast of the ninth season, Pierzina revealed that Janelle's Survivor was taking a break. After a six month hiatus, the show returned with a tenth season on February 5, 2014 hosting alongside Lauren. Season locations Transmissions Janelle's Survivor ''began on March 13, 2013 with it's first season, Survivor: Maldives. The series was received well by the public, which lead to it becoming a large success with a total of nine seasons being aired as of August, 2013. ''Survivor: All-Stars was originally the sixth season. However, it was moved to the eighth season in order to give a more open range of All-Stars and to fit in with the 'summer vacation' period. Crossovers Crossover appearances with other Tengaged groups: The tenth season of Janelle's Survivor, themed "Pros vs. Joes," featured twelve new contestants pitted against former Survivor and Platinum Big Brother contestants. Records Spin-off shows ''Daily Chat'' On May 28, 2013 after the finale of the fourth season, it was revealed that Andrea from Survivor: Maldives and Katherine from Survivor: New Zealand would be hosting a side-show for the series named Daily Chat with Andrea & Katherine. The duo were also joined by co-host Brendon also from Survivor: Maldives. Each episode, they interviewed past players and talked about the goings on in the current season. ''Chattin' with Ethan'' Survivor fan favorite Ethan O. (Cayman Islands & All-Stars) returned to host the daily live chat show Chattin' with Ethan: The Online Recap, where he spoke with the latest voted-off castaways from the season, with guests from previous seasons. See more * List of Janelle's Survivor contestants * List of Janelle's Survivor tribes